Attractions #1: First Encounter
by Digidynasty
Summary: My first Mimato romance. So be gentle. Summery? Mimi starts a new school and meets some new friends.
1. Default Chapter Title

Attractions #1: First Encounter  
  
  
  
Bzzzzzz  
  
Bzzzzz!!!  
  
BZZZZ!!!!!!  
  
A hand came out from under the covers of the bed and hit the clock off the nightstand. A girl with light brown hair came out from under the sheets and bent over as she picked up the clock. She opened her eyes and glanced at the time.  
  
7:00! She woke up with a start as she relized she was going to be late for school. It was the first day at her new school and she couldn't be late! She threw off the covers and ran to the restroom. She did a quick job of getting ready and ran to the closet to fing something to wear. She picked up a light pink tank top with a dark pink skirt(okay so I'm not very good with fashion!) and got dressed.   
  
She picked up her back pack and her purse with her most valuable possessions, her brushes and make up, and headed out of her room. Her parents were up having breakfast in the dining room when she ran through to the door. Her mother glanced up,"Sweetie? Aren't you going to have breakfast?"  
  
She glanced at her watch. 7:45. "I don't have time! I'm going to be late!" Her stomach rumbled and she looked over at the table. She ran over and grabbed a muffin, kissed her mother on the cheek and ran out of the house.  
  
Moving had been rough and starting a new school was worse. Being in the fourth grade excited her, because she was an upperclassmen, so to speak. It was better then being a puny third grader. She got to school with little trouble and found her class. She looked around and didn't really recognize anyone. That was Ok, she was always good at making new friends. Maybe even a girl she could go shopping with!   
  
She learned that her teacher's name was Mrs. Lee (Sorry, not very good with names either) and learned where her seat was. She sat down and looked around her. The class was a mix of fifth and fourth graders. This made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she shrugged it off. A girl that sat in the next rom turned her head and smiled.  
  
"Hi! My name's Sora!" She said putting out a hand. "What's yours?"  
  
"Mimi! Nice to meet you!" Mimi shook Sora's hand and they started talking. Class started and it went by pretty fast. Sora and Mimi made quick friends and Sora offered to introduce Mimi to her other friends. Mimi agreed. She was thankful she could make new friends.  
  
During break, Sora led Mimi to a tree where some other kids were gathering. There were five kids all talking and smiling. One kid with wild brown hair saw them coming and waved them over. Sora smiled and pulled Mimi over. "Hey guys!" Sora greeted.  
  
The kid who had waved before gave Sora a high five. "Hey Sora what's up!"  
  
Sora smiled, "I want you to meet my friend, Mimi!" Sora introduced. Mimi said hello and Sora introduced them to her as she shook thier hands. "This is Tai." Sora said indicating the first boy. For some odd reason he had goggles on. ' What a fashion disaster.' Mimi thought.  
  
She then went to Izzy, who was on his computer, Joe, who was the oldest, and was wearing glasses. She introduced Tai's little sister Kari. Mimi thought Kari was adorable. Then Sora pointed to the blond boy leaning against the tree, playing a harmonica. The song he was playing was so beautiful and he played it so well. As soon as attention was placed on him, he stopped playing.  
  
"This is Matt." Sora said. Mimi shook his hand and was amazed at how cute he was. He had deep blue eyes that seemed to have an understanding to them. She was struck with awe.   
  
After shaking hands Matt put his harmonica away and joined the rest of the group as they talked about their classes. Kari and Joe had different teachers, but the rest of them all had Mrs. Lee. She was Ok, so far. None of them had any real interest in school except Joe. He was worried about studying and left to go to the library.   
  
Mimi talked with the others and they all had their laughs. The the bell rang and Tai, Sora, Matt and her went back to class. The day went by pretty slowly. Mimi kept looking over at Matt, but he never noticed. He didn't seem to be concentrationg on school. It's like he was in another world.   
  
At the end of the day Mimi went home and did her homework. She thought about Matt and couldn't get that song that he had been playing out of her head. She found herself humming it the rest of the day and night, until she fell asleep.  
  
The next day Mimi ran into Sora on the way to school and they stared walking together and talking. "So Sora," Mimi started. "How long have you known Matt?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "About two years. I've known Tai since we were little kids."  
  
"Where did Matt learn to play the harmonica like that?" Mimi asked.  
  
Sora smiled, "Why do you want to know so much about Matt? Do you like him?"   
  
Mimi blushed, "I might. But you can't tell him! Promise?"  
  
Sora nodded, "I won't tell."   
  
They got to school and went to class as usual. Mimi tried her best to not stare at Matt, but it was a losing battle. She glanced over while the teacher had his back turned and saw Matt looking at her. When their eyes met, they both looked down at thier papers. Inside Mimi was overjoyed. 'Maybe he likes me!' She thought.  
  
During brake, Mimi again went with Sora to go hang out with the guys. She noticed Matt hadn't taken out his harmonica today. "Hey Matt. Where's your harmonica?"  
  
He looked at her with a frown. "It's in my back pocket. Why?"  
  
Mimi trapped her self without even knowing it! 'What am I going to say'  
  
"Well, you play so well, we thought you'd play something." Sora replied. Mimi looked over to her and smiled. Sora smiled back then looked over at Matt again. Mimi noticed he was blushing.  
  
"Can you play that song you played yesterday?" Mimi asked.  
  
Matt nodded and took out his harmonica. He began to play the song and Mimi found her self humming to it. She still knew it from all the time yesterday. When he was finished he looked up and smiled. Mimi smiled back.  
  
"How did you know the song Mimi?" Tai asked. She looked over at Tai and froze.  
  
"I.....uh...sorta had it stuck in my head from yesterday." She said. It was the truth. Well, most of it.  
  
Tai didn't look convinced. Sora play punched him in the arm. "Hey you were singin' that song from Brittney Spears when you heard it." She laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Tai said as he and Sora began to play wrestle.   
  
They knocked into Izzy accidently. "Please! Be careful! This is a highly sensitive component of electronics." Tai and Sora didn't hear. They kept wrestling until Sora had Tai pinned. Tai gave and Sora jumped with triumph.  
  
"I let you win." Tai said getting up.  
  
Sora looked over at him and smiled. "Oh, you want a rematch?" She asked.  
  
"No! No, that's Ok." Tai replied holding up his hands. He sat down and the group talked like normal. "So, do you guys want to do something after school?" Tai asked.  
  
Izzy shook his head. "I have work to do on the internet when I get home."  
  
"And I have to study for a math test at the end of the week." Joe replied.  
  
Tai smiled, "But Joe, It's Tuesday! You'll still have the whole week."  
  
"I want to get an early start."  
  
Sora and Mimi couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, what about skating at the park?" Sora suggested.  
  
"Yah! I love rollerblading!" Tai said.  
  
"I have blades! I'm in." Matt added.  
  
Kari shook her head. "I'm going over to Jade's house to do homework."  
  
Sora raised her hand. "I can't put down an offer to out skate Tai." She said smiling.  
  
Tai laughed. "Beat me? Yeah right! I'd like to see you try!"  
  
All eyes then turned to Mimi. "What about you Mimi?" Matt asked.  
  
Mimi was a little uncomfortable. "Well,.....I...ummm...I dont' own any skates." She replied.  
  
"That's OK. I have an extra pair you can use." Sora said.  
  
"Well, actually I don't know how to skate." Mimi said looking down.  
  
"Come on Mimi." Matt said. "Go and I'll teach you how to skate. It's not that hard."  
  
Mimi looked up and saw those blue eyes looking back at her. She smiled. She couldn't say no to those eyes. "Ok, I'll go."   
  
Everything was settled. Mimi would go to her house, check in and get new clothes on, then go to Sora's. They would then both go and meet the guys at the park. Personally, she couldn't wait. She would get to see Matt more and he was going to teach her how to skate!  
  
Matt walked with Tai home. Matt lived across the street and they were talking about the park. "Are you really gonna teach Mimi to skate?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure why not?" Matt replied.  
  
"I don't know. It just seems like you like her or something."   
  
"I do not!" Matt replied.  
  
Tai looked at him with one eyebrow raised, obviously not convinced. "Oh, come on, Matt. You can't pull a fast one on me. I see you staring at her in class. And the way you look at her during break. You've fallen, and hard."  
  
Matt scowled. "I don't like her. She's a friend. Besides, I just met her yesturday."  
  
Tai shrugged. "When I first met Sora I knew I liked her."  
  
Matt smiled. "And yet, you still haven't told her."  
  
"I will." Tai defended himself. "When the time is right."  
  
"Oh and the time hasn't come up in the four or some years you've known each other?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hey, this is about you and Mimi. Not me and Sora. You do like her. Don't you. Admit it."  
  
"I might. That doesn't mean she likes me. Besides what do I do about it?"  
  
Tai was quiet for a while.(I know I'm shocked too) "Why not ask her out to the dance on Friday."  
  
"What! No way!"  
  
"Yeah it'll be perfect!" Tai pushed.  
  
Matt sighed then smiled. "Only if you ask Sora out too."  
  
Tai visably shook. "S....S...Sora? M...Me asked Sora out to a dance?" Tai looked down at the ground. "She won't say yes."  
  
"Oh, come on. If I have a chance with Mimi then you have a chance with Sora. Unless you're..(Dare he say it)....chicken?" Matt said.  
  
Tai looked up with new determination in his eyes. "Taichi Kamiya is not afraid of anything. Your on!" He shook Matt hand. "Now let's get to the park."  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Attractions #2:  
  
  
Mimi got to Sora's with no problem. Sora had walked with Mimi to her house, then after changing clothes they went to Sora's. Sora got her skates, gave one set to Mimi, then they headed to the park.  
  
"I don't know about this Sora. What if a make a fool of myself? In front of Matt?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Matt's a really good skater and he'll teach you in no time." Sora assured her. They got to the park and saw Tai and Matt already there. Sora smiled and grabbed Mimi's hand and pulled her over. "Hey guys! You ready?"  
  
Tai held up a thumbs up. "Oh yeah, I'm ready to whoop your butt!" He said.   
  
Matt just shook his head and smiled. "You ready Mimi?" He asked. He looked at her. She had changed into some jean shorts, but had kept on the pink tank top.   
  
She nodded and smiled. "You have to make sure I don't fall." She said. She looked at those blue eyes and was instantly mesmorized.   
  
Matt in turn looked at her with a smile on his face. "You have my word. I won't let you fall. Now come on." He held out his hand.  
  
Mimi was a little nervous and looked over at Sora. She mouthed a 'go for it' and slightly pushed Mimi towards Matt. Mimi took his hand and he led her to the park path. She was wobly at first but soon stayed level. Still holding on to Matt they proceeded to skate. Mimi watched what Matt did and tried to do what he was doing. She had her other hand out for balance but soon could keep up with him.  
  
"I'm gonna let go now. Ready?" Matt said.  
  
"Umm. Ok." She replied slowly. He let go of her hand and she started going very slowly by herself.   
  
He sped up and turned around. He started going backwards in front of her. "See! You got it!" He held out both hands and she took them. Still going backwards he led her through the path. He let go sometimes and circled around her. She keeped going straight and thought to keep it simple.  
  
Mimi couldn't help but love every time Matt held her hands. She felt like electricity was sent through her. He did a one-eighty in front of her and started going back wards again. She laughed. "Now you're just showing off!"  
  
Matt shrugged and kept going back wards. "Hey! When you got it! You got it!" Matt was paying so much attention to Mimi he didn't see the boy on the bike coming up on the path behind him.  
  
"Matt!" Mimi cried. "Watch out!"   
  
Matt turned around just in time to see it coming. He dodged out of the way, but Mimi wasn't so lucky. She was so worried about Matt she didn't move out of the way herself. The biker saw her and swirved to the side. Mimi lost her balance and started to wobble. She wouldv'e fallen if Matt hadn't caught her. She felt his arms around her and could feel herself blush. "Thanks." She managed to whisper.  
  
Matt smiled and help her up. "Hey, I always keep my word."   
  
Right then Tai and Sora joined them. "Hey! How are you guys doin'?" Tai asked coming to a stop. Sora stopped right next to him. They had both been blading around trying to out skate and out jump each other.   
  
Mimi noticed she was still holding Matt's hand and let go blushing. "We're fine. I think I've got the hang of it now."  
  
"That's great 'cause Sora and I came up with an idea. You girls can hang on to us while we skate through the park." Tai replied.  
  
Mimi was a little nervous about that one. "Uhh, well, I don't think I'm that good yet."  
  
Sora put her arm around her. "That's the point. You don't have to do anything. Matt will do the skating for you. You just have to hold on."  
  
"I don't know about that. She's just getting used to it." Matt said nervously. He already liked Mimi, but having her hang on to his waist? Could he handle that?  
  
Tai looked at him skeptically. "You mean you're afraid to skate with a girl?"   
  
Matt glared at him, while Mimi just blushed. "I'm not afraid. I just don't want Mimi to fall."  
  
"That's Ok, Matt. If I hang on, I can't fall right?" Mimi said.  
  
"Then it's settled." Sora said. She skated forward and grabbed on to Tai's waist. She looked over at Mimi and indicated her to do the same. Mimi looked over at Matt. He glared at Tai and turned around. Mimi reluctatly put her hands around his waist. She wrapped them around loosly at first a little uncomfortable. But soon, once they started moving, she grabbed on tighter. Not for fun, but because she was afraid she'd fall.  
  
Sora was over next to her laughing. Mimi noticed that they were going extra fast and semmed to be going faster. "Matt? Can you slow down?" She asked.  
  
Matt didn't even hear her. He was glaring at Tai with looks that could kill. He knew Tai did this on purpose. He just narrowed his eyes until they were just slits of ice and stared at the brown hair boy skating next to him. Tai kept going faster and Matt had to sped up to stay with him. He wasn't going to let Tai humiliate him. He totally forgot about Mimi and kept going faster.  
  
Sora saw what was happening. "Mimi! Let go!"  
  
"No were going too fast!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Mimi you have to!" Sora replied.  
  
Mimi saw she had no other choice and let go. There was a curve in the oath. The boys went to the left, following the poth, while Mimi, not knowing how to turn, kept going straight. "Matt!!" She yelled.  
  
Matt heard Mimi's cry for help as she started off the path onto another sidewalk.. Matt cursed himself for not listening and immediatly turned around. He had to fight through the crowd before he had a clear shot at her. He saw her path of flight (so to speak) and saw she was heading right for a tree.  
  
"Grab my hand!" He told her. She latched out with her left and grabbed his right hand. He gave a good tug and she twirled around to face him. She instictivly took her right hand and wrapped it around his shoulder.  
  
Not having enought time to avoid the tree, Matt turned them both around and slammed his back into the tree. (Don't worry, it wasn't a big, big tree) Mimi slammed into him, but he cushioned her fall. They stood there for a moment until Tai and Sora came over.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Sora asked.   
  
Mimi pulled away from Matt. "I guess so."  
  
Matt looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Mimi. I shouldn't have gone so fast."  
  
Mimi smiled. "That's OK. You still kept you word."  
  
Matt looked up and smiled. He looked into those eyes of hers and felt shivers go down his spine.  
  
"Yeah I got to hand it to ya dude!" Tai said interupting his fantasy. "That was one cool rescue!" Tai patted him on the back.  
  
"Now I don't know about you! But I feel like something to eat! How about we go tho the little cafe at the other end of the park and take a rest?" Sora suggested.  
  
Tai nodded his agreement. "Yeah, beating Sora is really exhausting." He yawned to emphasize his point.  
  
Sora's eyes went wide. "Beat me!" She took that as a challange and started chasing him on her blades. Tai took off and Mimi and Matt just stared at each other.  
  
Mimi shook her head and laughed. Matt offered her his hand and together they went off to follow the others.  
  
The trip was uneventful, say for Tai and Sora chasing each other this way and that. Mimi took this time to talk to Matt. She learned that he had a little brother named T.K. that went to another school. Apperently, Matt's parents had went their separate ways and now T.K. lived with his mom and Matt lived with thier dad.  
  
Mimi thought it was sad to have to go through what Matt did. She saw him in a new light. Not one of symathy and pity, but strenght and devotion. Even though they were apart, Matt still made it a point to see his brother every weekend. Even if it was on the other side of town.  
  
When they got to the hut, both Sora and Tai bought enough to eat for all of them. They must've been hungry. Mimi wasn't really that hungry and took the time to change into her shoes. Matt did the same and took off his blades.  
  
Mimi noticed it was sunset and saw the beautiful sight. "Hey Sora? I'm going to go over and watch the sun set, Ok?"  
  
Sora looked up from stuffing her face and nodded. Mimi went off and Mattt wasn't sure if he should follow. Tai elbowed him and flicked his head towards Mimi, indicating him to follow. Matt sighed and put on his shoes.  
  
He followed Mimi and came up beside her. "Hey. Want company?" He asked.  
  
Mimi looked over at him and smiled, then nodded. They went to a bench that faced the sun and started to watch it's final departure. Matt thought this a good time to bring out his harmonica. "Do you want to hear another song?"  
  
Mimi opened her mouth and nodded. "I'd love that!" Matt put the harmonica to his mouth and started playing a soft tune. He didn't really know the song, he just let the notes come to him. He thought of the day, of Mimi, of how he felt for her. The music that was produced was little less than amazing.  
  
Mimi listened and watched the sun touch the horizon. She felt the music penetrate her soul and felt her heart beat to the tune. He was playing her song. She knew it. After the sun set, the song ending and Mimi and Matt went to rejoin the others.  
  
"So how did you two love bir.." Tai was cut off by Sora elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"How was it?" Sora asked instead.  
  
Mimi looked up at Matt and replied dreamily. "It was beautiful."  
  
Sora and Mimi separated to go home, but Matt insisted he walk her home.  
  
"This is very sweet of you Matt. Thank you." Mimi said.  
  
Matt looked at her and smiled. "No problem. I just want to make sure you get home safe."  
  
Mimi could tell that was only partially the truth. Matt was nervous about somthing. But what?  
  
"Mimi." Matt said after as while.  
  
"Yes?" Mimi turned to him.  
  
"I was wondering..ummm" He started. "There's a dance Friday and I thought maybe....... you might...... possibly want to go with me. As my date." He finally said.  
  
Mimi was nothing short of surprised. She had known of the dance Friday, but didn't really plan to go. "Well," She considered. She looked up at saw him looking at her with a worried expression. She smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
You could see Matt visably relax and smiled. "Great! That's terrific." Matt then continued to walk her home and saw her disappear into her house.  
  
Mimi didn't see, but as soon as she closed the door, Matt jumped up in the air and let out a "Whoo Hoo!" He as fast as he could home. He was going to call Tai.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Attractions #3:  
Daydreaming  
  
  
Mimi ran up to her room and picked up the reciever. She dialed Sora's number and jumped up and down in her room until her parents yelled at her to stop.  
  
"Hello?" Came Sora's voice.  
  
"Sora!" Mimi exclaimed. "You won't believe what happened."  
  
"What Mimi. Calm down and tell me."  
  
Mimi took a big breath and told the whole story about Matt asking her out to the dance Friday.  
  
"Wow, Mimi! That's great! Guess what!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"He didn't!" Mimi knew.  
  
"He did! Tai asked me out to the dance too!" At this point both girls were jumping up and down in their rooms!  
  
"Oh,but Mimi." Sora said stopping her celebration.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't own any dresses. I play soccer. I don't have any thing...well...girly enough to go in." Sora said.  
  
Mimi wanted to laugh out loud, but stopped herself. "No problem. That just leaves us with some shopping to do. Why don't you walk over to my house tomorrow afternoon. It's thursday and we can get the dress for Friday!" Sora was silent for a moment. Mimi knew she was reluctant so she added. "My treat?"  
  
"Sure Mimi. Just don't go over board!" Sora said. Mimi had to laugh out loud this time. "What! What's so funny!" Sora demanded.  
  
"Nothing....at...all" Mimi said in between breaths. They talked about various things before calling it a night. They agreed to meet and walk to school together.   
  
  
Matt ran as fast as he could home and called Tai. "Tai! I did it!" Matt said without even hearing a hello on the other line.  
  
"This is Kari. But I'll go get my brother." Kari said on the other line.   
  
Matt felt himself blush. "Umm....yeah. Thanks Kari."  
  
"Give me the phone!" He could hear Tai yell. "Hey Man. What's so funny?" Tai asked. "Kari's on the floor laughing so hard she couldn't give me the reciever."  
  
"I did it! I asked Mimi out to Friday's dance and she said yes!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Hey that's great! So did I!" Tai replied.  
  
"And?" Matt asked. "She said yes?"  
  
"Of course." Tai said. "Why would she? It's me were talking about here. She'd be nuts to say no."  
  
Matt shook his head. You could always could on Tai to have a big ego. He thought he was the best thing next to a chocolate sunday. "Well, congradulations Tai." He said.  
  
"Yeah you too man!" Tai said. "I gotta go! I talk to ya at school." Tai said.  
  
"See ya!" Matt replied and hung up the phone. Matt already planned on what he was going to wear. He knew Mimi would wear pink so he made sure he'd get a pink carnation to put in his tux. He could only imagine what Mimi was going to look like.  
  
*Daydream*  
  
Matt walked to Mimi's house and stood at the door. He was nervous and his heart was going a million miles an hour. He slowly raised his hands and knocked on the door. Mimi opened the door and Matt was dumbfounded. (I don't mean that literally. So Yama fans don't take offense).   
  
Mimi was dressed in a pink dress that was short sleeved. It fit her body perfectly. The bottom spread out and gave her room to move and dance.  
  
Mimi smiled, "Shall we go?" She asked.  
  
Matt nodded and offered his arm. She took it and they went to the dance.  
  
At the dance the music had already began to play. "Care to dance, my lady?" He asked. (Now you know it's a dream.) She giggled and took his hand. He led her to the floor, just when a slow song started. He put his on her hips and she hooked her arms around his neck. They dance tot he music and paid attention to only each other.  
  
They didn't notice that the kids who were on the dance floor started making a circle around them. After the song was over, Mimi and Matt stood there for a while until they heard the claps of thier classmates. Matt was caught up in the moment. He leaned in and was about to kiss Mimi when.......  
  
*End Daydream*  
  
Matt heard his alarm go off. He had set it to remind him to make dinner before his dad came home. He usually made dinner so his dad could eat when he got home. He usually got home late and in a grumpy mood. Matt got up and went to the kitchen. Friday would come soon enough. He would just have to wait.  
  
  
Sora was in her room thinking about Tai. She'd known him for a while, but had a crush for must of that time. Now that she was older, what would she do about it? She was thrilled about going on the date but wasn't sure how it would turn out.   
She only hoped Mimi would help her enough so Tai would see her as a girl and not just his teammate. Sora sighed and got into bed. She had a feeling she would need all her strength to survive with Mimi in the mall.  
  
  
Mimi was in bed but couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Matt and what he was going to look like at the dance. She nodded off to bed thinking of him.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Mimi and Matt entered the school dance and Mimi was astonished when she looked around. There were pink decorations all over the place. It didn't looked like the school at all but a bit ballroom. Mimi heard music. It was a waltz and Matt led her to the floor. They were other people, but at the sight of the couple they all filed off the stage.   
  
Matt took Mimi's right hand in his left and wrapped his other hand around her waist. He brought her closer and she felt herself getting hotter. She slowly placed her left hand on his shoulder and he began to lead her around the floor.  
  
She just noticed how handsome he looked. He had on a tux with a white carnation. He had his hair perfect and he had on cologne that Mimi loved. They danced all around the floor, the music just in the backround. They focused on each other and danced like there was no tomorrow.   
  
At the end of the dance, Mimi was enchanted by Matt dancing abilities and wanted to kiss him. She leaned in to kiss him and he did the same.   
  
*End Dream*  
  
BBZZZZ!!!!!!  
  
Mimi awoke with that darn alarm again. She slapped it off the dresser and got up. Today she would buy a dress that would make Matt melt. Mimi got ready and set off to meet Sora.  
  
  
Tai met Matt on the way to school. "I'm a little nervous about tomorrow." Tai started. "What if I can't dance?"  
  
Matt laughed. Here was Tai, the all perfect, and he was worried about a little dance. "You'll do fine. If I can. You can."  
  
Matt tried to convince himself. He let Tai get the best of him and said he would ask Mimi out, but he wasn't all that good of a dancer. He would just have to hope for the best.  
  
  
That afternoon, Mimi took Sora to the mall. They went to one of the dress shops and started trying on dresses. Mimi found one that would just knock Matt dead. Mimi then started looking for one for Sora.  
  
She found the perfect one and asked Sora to try it on. Sora agreed and went to the dressing room. When she came out, Mimi was, to say the least, struck with awe. The dress had thick straps that held it up and the top hugged her body. After the waist, it went out. The dress came with gloves that went to the elbow and matched the dress' color, lavender. It was definalty her color. They bought the dresses and started home.  
  
"Mimi. Are you sure this isn't too much?" Sora asked.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "We'll be the pretties girls there and we'll have the most handsome guys too!" Mimi replied.  
  
Sora agreed with that. Tai and her would make the perfect couple. Mimi and Matt went well together too. Tomorrow would be a day to remember.  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Attractions #4:  
The Dance  
  
Friday seemed to come so suddenly for Mimi. School felt a little strange, like it was just in the way between now and tonight. At lunch, neither Matt, Tai or the girls mentioned the dance that night. Everyone knew where to meet and at what time. Mimi had convinced Sora to go to her house so Mimi could do her hair and make up. From there, Mimi's parents would drive them to the dance.  
  
The day finally ended and Mimi went to Sora's house to pick up her dress and then they went to her house. "Sora are you nervous?" Mimi asked as they were walking.  
  
"Yeah. A little. Tai and I never did anything like this before." Sora replied.  
  
"I wonder if this means Matt likes me." Mimi thought outloud.  
  
"Of course he likes you! He wouldn't ask you if he didn't." Sora said. "Besides, you two look great together."   
  
"Really?" Mimi asked. "I think you and Tai look better together."  
  
Sora didn't reply. She just turned her head and blushed.   
  
They got to Mimi's house and started getting ready. (You know how long girls need to get ready.)  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Come on! Come on! No!" Tai exclaimed. That was the third time he lost to Matt on his own video game. "I demand a rematch!"   
  
Matt just laughed and shook his head. "You can't be Da Man! Besides," He said looking at his watch. "It's time we start getting ready."  
  
Tai look at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, I guess so. But this isn't over Yamato Ishida!"  
  
"I'll be waiting Taichi Kamiya!" Matt said. They always said each others full name to annoy each other.  
  
Matt had brought his stuff over to Tai's and they started getting ready. Tai took up the bathroom first. He took half an hour just to do his hair. 'Which is understandable' Matt thought.  
  
When Tai came out he was dressed in his tuxedo with a red rose in the front. He had his goggles off (Oh! Heaven forbid!) and had his hair ....what's the word.....bushier than ever?  
  
Matt went in and started getting ready himself. The last touch was his hair which he made perfect and the pink carnition he picked up from Sora's mother's flower shop.   
  
Both he and Tai had gotten the girls corsashes (Is that how you spell it?) thinking it would be the perfect touch. They would have the girls eating out of their hands all night long. (Not all night so don't even go there!)  
  
  
Back with the girls.....  
  
Mimi had gotten ready first and was now finishing up Sora's hair. Since it was so short, there wasn't much to do but fix it up. When she was done, Sora actually looked like a girl. (I'm not trying to be mean, but we all know she's a tomboy and being a girl is a real stretch. So don't flame me)  
  
"Sora you look beautiful." Mimi said.  
  
Sora blushed and smiled. "Thanks you do too!" Now it was Mimi's turn to blush.  
  
"Are you ready?" Mimi said picking up her purse.  
  
Sora nodded, "Don't want to be late." They got up and went downstairs. Mimi's dad drove them to the dance. They got out and with a deep breath started looking for the guys.  
  
  
Matt and Tai got there a little early and the girls hadn't shown up yet. Matt was a little nervous and kept twiteling his fingers. Tai noticed this. "Hey dude. Calm down. You're starting to make me nervous."  
  
Matt stopped and looked at Tai. "Sorry, I just want this to go right." He replied truthfully. He was too nervous to give a snappy remark.  
  
Tai shook his head and laughed. "You're 'The Man'. Just do what comes naturally. You'll charm her off her feet." Matt nodded, but it didn't help his agitation any.  
  
Matt looked around and gasped. There was Mimi and what he thought was Sora next to her. They were approaching and smiling. Matt looked over at Tai, but Tai wasn't home at the moment.  
  
Tai was struck with awe at what Sora was wearing. She had on a lavender dress that had two inch straps. It shaped her body and spread out at the waist. She had on gloves that went past her elbows and they matched the dress. Tai saw she had a lavender flower in her hair, which was pulled back on one side. Tai shook his head and remembered the coursage.   
  
Tai took out his coursage and handed it to Sora. Matt followed suit and handed his to Mimi. It was pink and she smiled as she put it on. Sora gave Tai a hug, but Mimi simply took Matt's arm which he had offered and they walked into the dance room. Sora and Tai were right behind them.  
  
Once inside, Matt offered to get Mimi something to drink, and Tai copied him. When they went off, Mimi and Sora immediatly started chatting.  
  
"Matt looked so cute!" Mimi said.  
  
"I know! So did Tai! This is going to be a wonderful night!" Sora replied.  
  
Matt and Tai returned with the drinks, (Punch! No alcohol! Remember this is a fifth grade dance.) and then they started to dance. Most of the songs were fast and Sora was getting exhausted. Mimi and Matt were still going at it when she and Tai sat down to rest. Mimi looked like she and Matt were in sync with each other. Thier movements just flowed.  
  
Mimi danced like she had never danced before. Matt would twirl her and she would go with it. No matter where she went, he was always there to catch her and start her in another direction. They never stopped or stepped on each other's toes. They knew where the other would be and just let the music command their dancing. Others on the floor stopped to watch.  
  
When the song was finished, Mimi and Matt stopped and noticed everyone around them. They only had time to look at each other and smile because the next song came on. It was a slow song and other couples started to join them on the floor.   
  
Mimi was a little unsure about what to do next. Matt took control and placed her left hand on his shoulder and took his left hand in her right hand. His right hand came around her waist and he started dancing. Mimi followed his movements, but never watched where she was going. She just staired into his eyes and was instantly lost in them.  
  
Matt started to slow dance when he noticed Tai and Sora started dancing next to them. Tai gave him a thumbs up and Matt smiled. He looked back down to Mimi and pulled her closer. Mimi was a little shocked at first, but soon rested her head on his shoulder. He could smell her perfume in the air and he took a deep breath. He wished the song would never end.  
  
Regretably it did and the music went back to being fast. Matt and Mimi decided to go to the side and rest, while Sora and Tai took the floor. Matt talked first, "I never said how beautiful you were."   
  
Mimi blushed, "Thank you. You look very handsome too, Matt." Mimi took his hand in hers. "I don't want this night to end. I'm enjoying it too much."  
  
"Me too. I love being with you." He replied.  
  
"Really? Cause I think I...." She stopped. 'Should I tell him?' She thought.  
  
'What was she going to say?' Matt thought. 'I don't know, but I have to tell her.' "Mimi."  
  
Mimi's head came up. "Yes?"  
  
"I like you and I was wondering....would you go out with me?" Matt said. He seemed to brace himself for rejection.  
  
"Oh, Matt! I'd love to! I like you too!" She replied. She gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.  
  
"I'm so glad." Matt then noticed Sora was hugging Tai. Obviously, Tai had done the same thing with the same reaction. Matt winked at him and heard another slow song come on. "Mimi? Shall we? My Lady?" He smiled and offered her a hand.  
  
Mimi smiled back and took his hand as he led her onto the floor. 'Maybe moving to a new town isn't that bad at all.' Mimi thought.  
  
Matt and Mimi danced the night away. Knowing, that though the song may soon end, their love for each other was never ending.  
  
  
  



End file.
